Subtle Contacts
by SomecallmeMichelle
Summary: Onoda has a really important question to ask Teshima. (Teshima x Aoyagi, oneshot)


It's Onoda who comes to them first, which actually manages to surprise Teshima. He's sure that it manages to surprise Aoyagi, too, but as usual he doesn't open his mouth to speak. He just throws one of those intense gazes that are supposed to mean something, but that don't, not to anyone who isn't Teshima.

"I...I'm sorry to interject", he hasn't even spoken and Onoda already flaps his arms around, clearly nervous. He's red, and his voice grows higher by the second as he continues. For several times Teshima believes him to be about to stop, but he seems to always regain his nerve. The boy can't help but grow a smirk as he puts a hand to Onoda's shoulder - which only makes him jump higher in the air - and tells him to reveal what exactly is bothering him.

"Speak", he orders. And surprisingly that makes Onoda stop as if shocked at the contact, just when it looks like the shock has made him mute he continues. He can't flop his arms with the arm in his shoulder, but he manages to lean inwards. It looks to the world as if he's shrinking, it looks like he would rather not be there, but this isn't the first time this has happened. Holding his grip tighter, Teshima just listens to Onoda's worries.

"You two...it's just you two are really close and I thought - I realise it's none of my business, actually, maybe I should go, but, I was, you know, kind of wondering if...if", Onoda takes a deep breath, perhaps to regain composure (something he really needs) or perhaps just to breathe as he somehow managed to blurt the entire sentence in under ten seconds. It's not only on a bicycle he's got stamina! - "Are you two dating?"

Besides him Teshima is surprised to hear a snort that's quickly covered. It's not like Aoyagi to react in any manner besides perhaps a raised eyebrow. Still Teshima doesn't let that bother him. This is a topic that requires tact, and careful threading when it comes to how it's dealt. This is something that he will not rush to, not like his mentor would have had. Since Aoyagi didn't raise the eyebrow, he decides he should be the one to do it. He tries his best to look incredulous, as if the question is a new one and it hasn't been something of a topic amidst their classmates.

"What makes you think that?", He's still gripping Onoda's shoulder and it takes him a second to realise it and drop it. Onoda's legs shake like trees in the wind, and Teshima finds it surprising that he doesn't fall with how much they shake. Still, he asks for an answer. His tone, when asking the question was casual, just a hint of wonder, as if he can't believe the question had come.

Doesn't change reality, but he can pretend, can't he?

Onoda looks around as if he's looking for an escape. His voice falters, shaky as the rest of him. He doesn't move, but he comes close to crawling back to wherever he was before deciding to ask the question. His eyes are wide, and his lips open and close repeatedly. Teshima decides to intervene before the poor kid passes out.

"Look, I care for you, as I care for Aoyagi. Perhaps they're different kinds of care -" that's an understatement if he has ever seen one, but Teshima manages to swallow the need to point it out, and instead smiles. - "But we're a team, right? We care about every member." Teshima points out to the far reaches of the gym club where Naruko and Imaizumi compete, trying to outdo one another, their legs moving so fast they're nothing but a blur. To Sugimoto and his brother, who practice their balance.

Onoda catches the direction of Teshima's gaze and glances at the team. It seems to warm his heart for pretty soon he has a smile on his face, and he seems to have forgotten his bold question. Teshima joins him in what can only be possibly be described as staring. Naruko notices their glances and if possible he becomes even flashier, increasing his pace. Imaizumi too captures their glance and nods in acknowledgement before returning to training. It takes Teshima touching his shoulder again (and another jump that comes from it) to regain his attention. Onoda's glasses seem to fog up as he is quick to straighten himself up and yell out a quick "Yes! Sorry!". His glasses actually threaten to fly out of his face, he's so quick to lift himself up. As it is they only fly to the tip of his nose and he adjusts them.

Teshima half expects him to salute, but he's quick to dismiss the thought. That would be just silly. Instead Onoda turns to leave, and Teshima returns to doing what he was doing before being interrupted.

There's really not a lot of conversation between Teshima and Aoyagi, which suits the both of them just fine. They mostly communicate through small, imperceptible gestures to the others that mean a lot to them and only them. Sure some are less subtle than others, it's hard to miss Aoyagi's infamous eyebrow raise, when he wants to know something, it's even harder to miss the sly grin he has in his face.

"You enjoyed that", Teshima makes himself busy with his hands, collecting spent water bottles and getting rid of them. Not exactly his duty, but he enjoys the menial labor just for how simple it is. It's something he's good at, something that can help him relax his mind after a tough day. As he expects he get no reply, at least not a verbal one, but it's in the slight inclination of his head, the shine in Aoyagi's eyes that he sees that he's satisfied. Staring at him like a doe, in one of those rare moments where his hair doesn't obstruct his vision, and his line of sigh is clear. By the way his lips thin he's finding it hard not to laugh.

Teshima can tell he's enjoyed it. And he can tell a lot of other things. The tension in Aoyagi's shoulders for instance. He has to take care of that, eventually, but for now, he drops the water bottles into the bin and slowly smiles

Aoyagi doesn't need to nod to tell Teshima the truth, as he doesn't need to even whisper. Instead it's through the way he grabs the wheel of the Bicycle, slightly harder than it's strictly necessary that he communicates. It's a telling sign, Aoyagi that's so delicate with his equipment, and with most stuff in life. Aoyagi who, in truth, wouldn't hurt a fly.

Teshima approaches and through the look in Aoyagi's eyes he's glad he did. It's subtle, as a lot of their interactions are, but in purposefully letting a bottle roll out to near Aoyagi and, in dropping to get it he has the chance to share sweet nothings.

Some of that tension seems to slip away and the brief touch they share, Teshima's hand to Aoyagi's arm,as if to support himself in getting up, tells him more than any amount of words ever could.

From outside, the bicycles steadily gripped, number of rotations merely a number in the back of the mind, Naruko can't help but remark on how obvious it is, only for Imaizumi to grunt.

Onoda approaches them, his two best friends in the world. Though he's more comfortable with them than with Teshima and his position of power, or Aoyagi and his monosyllabic responses, if that he still finds it wise not to point out the tension he seems to detect.

Teshima probably wouldn't give him a lashing of any kind, not even a tongue one. But Imaizumi…

Well they'll have time to figure it out later.

 **A/N: This was written as a present to a member of a private forum I shared with them a couple years ago. And as such is far from my best work. I have given it a light retouching but most of the content is preserved.**

 **And yes, I love those two dorks.**


End file.
